The Grimm Huntsman
by ShadowedHunter
Summary: What would happen if the girls of Team RWBY had another team member? A boy? A Faunus? A monster? (OCxBlake) Rated M for infrequent mature language. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Any feedback would be most appreciated. As expected I don't own RWBY it is the property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (may he Rest in Peace), I own only my original characters.
1. Chapter 0

Character Overview

Name: Fang Nightshade

Gender: Male

Race: Wolf Faunus

Age: 16

Weapon: Mercy and Vengeance, shortened to MaV. Twin sickles with a dark grey and black palette, able to join at the hilt to create a dual edged scythe, smaller than Crescent Rose; blades can be folded inwards to create a firearm and blunt force weapon.

Appearance: Pale skin, dark red eyes, medium length black hair. Wolf ears flattened under hair and a single Beowolf claw mark on right cheek. Height: 5' 9".

Outfit/s:

\- Beacon Academy Uniform.

\- Combat outfit consisting of a black jeans with red trim, knee high combat boots, black in colour, and a jet black jacket imbued with dust to give a red pattern, zipped up to the neck with the head of an Ursa printed on the back, left sleeve of jacket holds a white patch with a Grimm skull embroidered into fabric. One holster on each hip and large holster on back to hold weapons as well as a large collection of straps able to carry any spare ammunition.

\- Pyjamas- Long pants with night sky pattern and grey tank top with a Death Stalker and Nevermore facing off in front of a silver crescent moon.

Semblance: Unique ability to take on the form and powers of the many creatures of Grimm.

Abilities: Speed on par with Ruby, heightened strength, dulled pain receptors.

History: Family murdered in front of him at early age by humans, this has led to a series of psychological problems, quotes during murder led to an anti-racism disposition. Broke into the prison and violently attacked a human believed to be responsible before fleeing to Vale and forging transcripts to gain a place at Beacon.

Behaviour: Quiet, hateful towards racism and anti-Faunus discrimination/propaganda, hides Faunus nature to learn the true behaviour and feelings of others. Easily angered and actions allude to psychotic/suicidal mindset, enjoys the thrill of battle. Hates running from battle out of a fear that he appears weak and is loyal to friends and team mates. Believes Faunus labour to be slave labour and will defend Faunus even when it is wrong. Twisted sense of humour and enjoys puns both good and bad. Display animalistic tendencies in battle and when angered including growling, baring of teeth, pricking of ears and muscle twitches.


	2. Chapter 1

As the airship slowed to a stop I stirred in my seat, briefly glancing out the window to verify the location as being Beacon Academy. 'Nothing could ruin this moment', I thought to myself, before a blonde male streaked past quickly exiting the ship and vanishing before horrible retching sounds could be heard, 'except, maybe that.' I shuddered before following the crowd and took my first steps to becoming a fully-fledged Hunter. I gazed in awe in no sooner than ten steps when my eyes were drawn to the Academy; it was massive in scale and looked extremely well-kept. I passed a couple of girls roughly my age, the one in the red hood clutching the others arm, a blonde maybe a year or two older than her and dressed mainly in brown with some yellow, and jabbering away excitedly about the different weapons the other students were wielding.

I hung back from the crowds outside of Beacon before I heard the sound of an argument, I watched from a distance as the hooded girl from before was being berated by an older girl wearing primarily white and with hair to match, evidently Hood had knocked over the Princess' suitcases and was really getting a mouthful. I had to suppress a laugh as Princess began shaking a vial of Dust, creating a cloud, obviously trying to make a point before Hood sneezed, causing the Dust to react and explode, scorching Princess and leaving a crater in the ground. The vial of Dust rolled away and my eyes followed it until it bumped against the left leg of-'Another Faunus, maybe this will be an eventful 4 years' I silently prayed to myself. The Faunus picked up the vial and examined it after spending a moment lingering over a passage from her book, before looking over to see the argument. She began to walk over and I followed suite, hoping to find out what this was about. I was several feet slower, when I heard the Faunus, "It's Heiress, actually", correcting someone, this piqued my curiosity, "Weiss Schnee", 'so, Princess is actually an Heiress called Weiss, need to remember that', "Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world".

So I assume most of, if not all of, her suitcases are filled with these Vials. "Finally", she began proudly, "some recognition." before glaring at Hood.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners".

"What-How dare-The nerve of-", Weiss was obviously surprised at the insult to her family company and couldn't find words to retaliate with, instead choosing to sigh angrily before grabbing the dust Vial still being held by Cat, nicknames go a long way, and walking away, leaving her butlers/manservants to pick up her suitcases and place them back on the trolley.

Cat snuck away without Hood noticing, leaving me the only other one there, "I promise I'll make this up to you", Hood yelled after the departing Heiress, before sighing, "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day", turning to where she thought her saviour was, "So what's-". Not realising I was behind her and her saviour was walking away. She sighed dejectedly and fell to the ground while closing her eyes and mumbling, "Welcome to Beacon".

I bent down and my shadow fell on her face causing her to open her eyes and look at the source. I extended a hand, "Hi there, I'm Fang", she took the extended hand and as I helper her up she introduced herself.

"Ruby".

There were footsteps beside us and we turned, seeing Vomit Boy from the airship. "Hi, um, I'm Jaune".

I nodded to him and Ruby smiled before re-introducing herself and then gave a small snort before saying what I was thinking. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the plane?"

The three of us walked on and while Ruby and Jaune chatted away I mused over the likelihood that either of them felt distrust towards the Faunus species as a whole, 'Can't just come out of nowhere and say something like "Hey, what are your attitudes and feelings towards the Faunus?", that would be cause for distrust and I hadn't even got to know either yet, might leave it and find out through other means.'

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on". Jaune's voice snapped me out of my trance as he attempted to justify his previous vomiting.

"Look, I'm sorry, Vomit Boy was the first thing to come to mind". Ruby answered back.

"Oh yeah, what if I called you Crater Face."

"Nice burn", I began setting up the punchline, "Though not as good as the one Ruby gave Weiss, am I right?" We high fived as Ruby began to get defiant.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident."

"Well the name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue—ladies love it."

"Do they?" Ruby asked, sceptically.

"Yeah Jaune, 'cos you're just being swarmed by women now aren't you?" I piped up, thinking how I've managed to be part of a conversation for this long without personal questions popping up.

"They will", Jaune became slightly crestfallen, "I hope they will, I mean my Mom always says-never mind".

I quickly zoned out of the conversion before a noise drew my attention as a loud thud resounded across the area, nearly sending my hands to my ears. "Whoa, is that a scythe?" Jaune stepped back in shock.

The proud wielder of the weapon grinned joyously, "It's also a customizable, high impact, sniper rifle".

"Uh- what?"

"A gun, Jaune". I contributed, "Y'know, PEW PEW, BANG BANG, you're dead."

"Funny, but that's cool".

My focus again drifted away as I noticed the distinct lack of students. "Guys, uh, hate to break up the bonding over weapons, but where is everyone?"

"You think there might be a directory? A food court, some kind of recognisable landmark?" This elicited a giggle from Ruby, "Is that a no?"

"That's a no, Jaune."

We found the rest of the students as Ruby was called over by the blonde girl from earlier, "I gotta go, see you after the ceremony"

"Hey wait". Jaune's cry fell on deaf ears. "Oh, great, just me and-Hey where are you going?"

I paused mid-step, "I was going to move closer to get a better view."

A microphone switched on and silence fell across the crowd as a man cleared his throat. "I'll, keep this brief." Headmaster/Professor Ozpin began. "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy." For a moment his eyes lingered on me in particular, not surprising considering he is one of the two in the entire Academy who know my past, the other being is second, Glynda Goodwitch, huntress of supposedly unparalleled power. "In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far, it is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin walked off and Goodwitch stepped up to the mic, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

It soon became dark and all students had changed into their night attire and were climbing into their sleeping bags that were arranged haphazardly across the floor. Personally I found it was too crowded and began to ascend to the roof where, under the light of the moon, I dozed off and had a rare night without any bad dreams.


	3. Chapter 2

I arose early and was already prepped and ready when other students began to stir from their sleeps. I skipped breakfast and followed the rest of the students to the launch pads on top of the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest. I was lined between Ruby and Jaune and I thought heavily about my landing strategy, until I realised that I didn't need one. "Hey, Jaune?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" his reply was equally hushed.

"Wanna swap places?"

"Why would I do that?"

I racked my brain for a reason, "Because, it would increase your chance of being paired with Weiss?" I offered. He took the bait and we switched launch pads.

"So, this landing strategy, thing," Jaune spoke up again as students began to be launched into the sky, "what is it, you're, like, dropping us off, or something."

Ozpin deadpanned his response "No… you will be falling."

"Oh, I see, so like did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy".

"Uh-huh". Jaune's voice became slightly strained as he began to fear his rather obvious lack of a landing strategy. He also let out a fairly high-pitched scream as his pad ejected him high into the sky. As mine clicked I jumped so as to slightly get more air.

The problem is I mistimed and instead of going up I went forwards straight off the cliff. 'Okay, slow, calming breaths, maintain focus, envision the target, and switch!' My vision began to dull as a black substance with white and red streaks formed around me, becoming me. Halfway down the cliff face and I was flying as a Nevermore, using the height the bird could give to locate the ruins mentioned by Ozpin. I soon spotted the target and lowered my altitude to slightly higher than the forest canopy. I returned to my human form and dropped through the leaves, springing off branches while kicking off tree trunks, I made a huge leap from a branch and brought out Mercy and used it to stab the tree, letting gravity do the working before safely dropping onto the dirt.


	4. Chapter 3

I chilled out in the shade the canopy provided, waiting for a few groups to collect their relics, chess pieces oddly enough, a couple of groups came past and, a fair while after they departed, I saw Cat and Blondie walking together towards the ruin, evidently they locked eyes and were now partners. I walked from my spot and grabbed a black pawn as they grabbed a golden knight, "How about a cute little pony?" Blondie said grabbing the piece.

"Sure", Cat said, smiling before walking towards her teammate.

"Hey there, I didn't see you yesterday".

I spun around to find Blondie in my face, "I was, uh, keeping to myself".

Cat spoke up, "How long were you over there?" indicating where I came from. "I saw you sitting there when we got here, so why not grab a piece and leave?"

"I wanted to," thinking of an excuse before deciding the truth would be easier, "wait here for Ruby, or at least someone I knew".

Blondie got uncomfortably close and began to give me the evil eye, "Why my sister?"

"I-uh-what?" I stuttered, confused as she had blonde hair and Ruby had dark red.

"I'm Yang, and you said you were waiting for Ruby, who is my sister."

"Well, I guess I just wanted someone to talk to, and Ruby is one of the now five students I know, as well as wanting to check she was safe".

"Fair enough", she said turning around, "although, we're not formally introduced, I told you my name, now it's your turn".

"Oh, right, well, uh, my name is Fang," I said, struggling to keep eye contact with her, 'curse you hormones'.

"Blake," a curt and short response from Cat.

"Nice to meet-". I was cut off as high pitched scream pierced the air.

"Some girl's in trouble", Yang announced spinning in the direction it came from. "Blake, did you hear that?"

"Actually," I walked up beside her, "I think that was Jaune."

"That was a guy?"

"Yep".

"Wow".

Blake continued to look into the sky and we followed her gaze to see Ruby falling, "Heads up!" She yelled on her way down.


	5. Chapter 4

Her falling was cut short as Jaune appeared from nowhere and slammed into her, taking both of them into a tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake stated, pointing out the obvious.

"I-"

The loud roar of an Ursa and multiple trees falling over drew the attention of the three of us not in trees. The Ursa emerged swinging and growling before falling dead, with a girl riding on its back. "Yeeha!" She yelled, grinning as she rolled from the corpse. "Aw, it's broken."

"I think I'm going to like this girl." I began.

"Nora," a new voice puffed out, climbing over the arm of the Ursa, "please, don't ever do that again." She was already gone and eyeing a rook on its pedestal.

"Oooooh", she said grabbing it and singing to herself, "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle".

"NORA!"

"Coming, Ren," Nora tipped her head and the rook she placed dropped into her waiting hand.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

"Yes Blake, yes she did, and it looked so fun". I ran off to find one before the cry of a Death Stalker caught my attention. I skidded to a halt as the person it was chasing ran past 'wait, was that- Oh my God, that's Pyrrha Nikos'. The Death Stalker took advantage of my surprise and switched targets slamming a pincer into my side and using its momentum to fling me away like a rag doll. I heard Ruby's scythe go off as I struggled to stand up, clutching undoubtedly several broken ribs, watching her shots ricochet off the Stalkers armoured head plate. My ears were left ringing meaning I couldn't hear but I saw Yang yelling and Ruby running from a Nevermore that was launching feathers at her. These missed Ruby, however one managed to snag her cape pulling her back as she struggled to free herself, while pinned the Stalkers stinger launched forward for the kill and, before any had a chance to react, I sprinted to Ruby and jumped with Mercy and Vengeance swinging hooking the tail and bringing it off course, instead slamming into the ground creating a shockwave which knocked aside a handful of the Nevermore's feathers. This freed Ruby and allowed her to safely re-join the others. "Everyone," I took charge, "grab a relic and move, now!" the Death Stalker and I faced off as I circled it while it kept its sights on me.

"What about you? We can't leave you here".

"You have to trust me Ruby", I winked at her, "I know what I'm doing".

"But-"

"Just go, I'll be right behind you". Even as I was saying this I dodged a jab from the Stalkers stinger and its pincers. They hurriedly grabbed their pieces and ran off with the Nevermore following them.

"Righto big guy, how do you want to play this?" I rhetorically asked knowing full well that answer I would get would most likely be a claw or maybe tail. The stinger came down again, definitely tail, I rolled out of the way, "You're gonna have to try a lot harder to kill-". I was yet again sent backwards, 'right, he has other body parts as well', it clicked it pincers together, looking as smug as a giant scorpion can, which is not very as it turns out. I coughed up blood as the damage done was more than I could heal, "You have no idea just how fucked you are, do you!?" I yelled at it, "Hit me again, I dare you!" I managed to growl out through gritted teeth, noticing the ripped right sleeve of my jacket, 'At least if I die, the nightmares will finally stop' it charged towards me, stinger raised, while I stood my ground, 'No!', at the last possible second I rolled forward and sliced a leg off, one of eight but better than none. The Death Stalker staggered as it was forced to adjust onto walking on seven legs, sensing my moment I jumped off its lowered head and clung to its tail while using Mercy and Vengeance to slice the skin attacked to the stinger, tearing through Grimm flesh and muscle. It swung its tail in an attempt to dislodge my vice grip but succeeded in giving me extra force in ripping off the stinger which I proceeded immediately to throw at its head, piercing the faceplate, and ramming it home with a powerful haymaker sending the stinger clear through the Death Stalkers body, putting an end to its long life.

Breathing heavily I questioned myself, 'Was I really willing to face death so openly? Better question, why move out of harm's way?' I shook my head in a vain attempt to dislodge the ever increasing negative thoughts. Gunfire resounded through the forest and I ran in the direction it was coming from, confronted with the headless body of a Nevermore falling into a chasm. "That was awesome!" I yelled across to the others.

The return journey to Beacon was fairly quiet as teammates got to know each other, lacking one of these I sat alone as the full force of what I had done hit me, 'I just solo killed a Death Stalker, me, a Faunus screw-up who can't even face his own social and psychological problems'.

Upon returning to Beacon we gathered in a large room as teams were announced, I'll spare you the boring details, however Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren were all picked for the same team and it came as a shock to everyone, mostly himself, as Jaune was announced the leader of Team JNPR. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were announced as Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose. All the teams were selected and announced while my name was called out last, "Fang Nightshade", Ozpin said, "you will be an unofficially official member of Team RWBY, do them proud." I nodded my acknowledgement as I followed the group up to our room.

"Hmm", Blake began, "there are only four beds".

"I got dibs on the floor in the corner", I dashed over and used my suitcase as a pillow, "G'night". I dozed off into another peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

I awoke to an annoyingly loud high pitched whistle, held by Ruby, already dressed in her school uniform, "Good morning, Team RWBY", she announced joyfully.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss' voice came from the floor, apparently falling out of her bed at Ruby's whistle.

"Now that you're awake," she continued, ignoring the question, "we can officially begin our first order of business."

"Excuse me?"

"Decorating", Yang's voice was the next to be heard as she and Blake, both in uniform, clutched a handful of miscellaneous objects and suitcase respectively.

"What!?"

"We still have to unpack", as Blake finished saying this her suitcase opened and spilled its contents on the floor, "and…clean."

Ruby's whistle sounded again and knocked Weiss to the floor as I stumbled around, hands trying and failing to cover both pairs of ears. My unpacking consisted entirely of placing several sets of clothes in a wardrobe and drawers and ammunition in another special draw. After changing into Beacon's uniform, ' I hate uniforms ', I took a quick glance at the timetable, Grimm Studies with Professor Port, I proceeded to the door and opened it as quickly and quietly as I could before sneaking out and talking to the others, "See you in class". I was halfway to my class before I realised something very important, 'I don't have a class today, at all, that was Ruby's, and how I got Ruby's timetable is anyone's guess, it was just there' I face palmed in the middle of a hallway, earning a few looks and giggles before trudging back to my room. I was forced to press myself against the wall to avoid the stampede that was Teams RWBY and JNPR before opening the door to reveal the room completely decorated, books, curtain with a slash mark sewn up, and posters, as well as a painting of a red forest scene. "What the actual shit?" I voiced out loud as my eyes soaked in the image of the beds, they had been transformed from four individuals into the strangest, and admittedly skilfully improvised, bunk beds. One pair was supported solely by a handful of books under the legs and the other was suspended from the roof with several pieces of knotted rope over its second.

I found my timetable, double checking I did in fact own it, before sighing at the lack of classes today, 'Guess I'll catch some sleep, thank you Ruby,' I added to my thoughts sarcastically, ignoring the beds and sitting down in what I had now dubbed the Sleep Corner.

 _I found myself walking through a town with other Faunus._

" _When I grow up I'm gonna join the White Fang", Maya, an antlered Faunus piped up._

" _Me too." Riley, a portly reptilian agreed, slit eyes moving around focusing on many different things at once. "How 'bout you Fang?"_

" _I dunno, might try and get into a combat school, blend in, help people, that kind of thing"._

" _Combat schools, full of racists," Marcus, Maya's brother, said, venom in his voice, he punctuated this by spitting on the ground in disgust, "Why do you want to help them? The moment they find out what you are they'll turn on you."_

" _How are they going to find out?" Maya pointed out, "his ears are always down". This time her voice was slightly different, sounding angered at how easily I could cover up my Faunus heritage._

 _The figures dissolved into smoke and I was suddenly lying in bed at my house, hearing loud noises coming from outside the door I slowly opened the door and peered through the crack it made. I let out a soft gasp as both of my parents and sister were lying on the floor, barely moving, with men and women in white with white masks resembling Grimm creatures standing over them. One of them heard this, a woman, and stalked towards the door, I stumbled backwards as her boot connected with the door, splintering the wood and cracking the doorframe. "We got another one," she called, "and he looks human" dragging me by the neck out of my room._

 _The man in charge, evident by his larger face mask and bigger build, "What do we have here?" his voice sounding like gravel in a blender, "Kidnapping humans are you?" he grabbed hold of me and kicked my father in the ribs, hard._

" _Why are you doing this, we haven't done anything to you?" My mother's voice was soft and strained._

" _Shut up!" His large boot connected with her head and a cracking noise indicated her neck was broken._

" _NOO!" I struggled to free myself from the iron grip of the man in a vain attempt to run._

" _It's okay, we won't hurt you, the White Fang said Faunus only." He took off the mask and flashed a smile; this was soon gone as he signalled the others "kill the rest, that should give them more support"._

 _He forced me to watch as they were brutally slaughtered, the last thing I remember as I was knocked unconscious by the woman who found me was a woman bending down, taking off the mask and spitting on my sisters motionless form, muttering, "Filthy animal, all of your kind are freaks."_

' _I will hunt you down and kill you if it's the last thing I-'_.

I was shaken awake by Ruby and, opening my eyes, the rest of the team, mirroring her concerned look, "Are you okay?" Ruby asked

"Yeah, that sounded pretty… intense", Weiss spoke up, thinking of the right word.

"I-yeah, no, I'm fine, sorry if I woke you'. I began before I was cut off by Ruby.

"I don't think nightmares are something to push away, you need to talk about it."

"I would rather not."

"Yang," the person in question looked at her sister, "grab him".

As her arms came in contact with me I jumped slightly and made a backtracking motion before realising that there was a wall there.

"I used to be like this, remember Rubes, jumpy, easily startled; finally we learned that it was because I kept my anger bottled up." She kneeled down and looked straight into my eyes, "You need a vent session, help relieve stress."

I shook my head at the idea, "Guys, look at me, I'm fine."

"He certainly does not look it." Blake offered her input.

Weiss sighed irritably before making her way to her bed, "Why do I have to be teamed with all the freaks."

Her words caused a small growl to escape my throat, causing her and the others to look in confusion. I lowered my gaze to the floor as Yang and Ruby shared another concerned look, exchanging hushed words and nodding before Yang walked closer and whispered in my ear, "You're a freak." She drew out the last word and stepped back judging my reaction.

"I know what you're trying to do." I stated softly, "It won't work; I refuse to harm those close to me."

"Well then", Ruby began, "Weiss, Blake, Yang, we shall have to visit the doctor, for our teammate."

"That won't be necessary, I-" I sighed, "I'll have my quote-unquote vent session tomorrow, after classes are finished, OK".

"Great," Weiss spoke up again "and now that's settled, can we please go to sleep, some of us have classes tomorrow."

"Uh, Weiss-" Ruby said, "we all have classes tomorrow".

"Then go to sleep".

Our youngest member and team leader looked at me, concern clouding her features for the third time tonight; I nodded at her and closed my eyes as she began walking away


	7. Chapter 6

A combat match between Jaune and the leader of Team CRDL, Cardin Winchester ended in the widely expected result of Jaune's humiliating defeat and his berating by Goodwitch about not checking his Aura. Following this was lunch, at which Nora began an intriguing story.

So, there we were", her eyes narrowing, "in the middle of the night".

"It was day", Ren corrected. I took the advantage to look around and saw Blake looking thoroughly disinterested reading a book and Yang enamoured by the story, Weiss filing her nails and Ruby sitting watching Jaune, who looked to be mentally beating himself up, while Pyrrha looked overly concerned about Jaune.

"We were surrounded by Ursai".

"They were Beowolves."

Nora stood up to, "Dozens of them!" she stated loudly.

"Two of 'em."

"But they were no match, and in the end Ren and I took them down and made a butt-load of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs." She sat down with her arms folded and a smile on her face while Ren sighed.

"She's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now."

This prompted me to think about my reoccurring dreams, deviating slightly each time, sometimes seeing more sometimes seeing less. My thinking was cut short as a female voice came from another table; I left my thoughts and looked to see a rabbit earned Faunus having one ear held by Cardin. "Ow, that hurts!" Cardin and his team were laughing as the girl struggled to get out of his grip, "Please, stop".

"I told you it was real".

One of his team stopped laughing long enough to comment, "What a freak", before resuming his chuckling. My eyes narrowed at Cardin and his teammates before a growl, louder than the night before, arose. I glanced at both teams and found them staring.

"If you would excuse me, I need to leave before I break Cardin's legs". I stated through gritted teeth, hands clenched tightly, nails drawing blood.

I made my way out of the cafeteria, "One reason, one good reason and I swear to all the gods out there I will destroy Cardin Winchester". I came to an abrupt halt in front of Ozpin, holding his ever present coffee cup, "Professor, I was-"

"I know. I don't condone his behaviour, nor yours if you follow through, however I have a question for you, do you trust your team?"

"I-Yes, I have to, we need to work together."

"You trust them, yet they don't know you."

"I don't-".

"The _real_ you."

"Professor, I don't see why that matters."

"If they get to know you for who you are, they can have a better understanding of why you act the way you do." With that he ended the conversation and turned to walk away.

I backtracked to the cafeteria, thinking of how I could reveal the truth before settling for simplicity, I raised my ears and opened the double doors, proceeding to the table in time to hear Yang, "It must be hard to be a Faunus".

"Only if you let it get to you". I spoke up with a forced smile. I was met with shocked stares, partly due to my return, but mainly at the two new additions to my head. Making a show of it I raised my hands, "What, is there something on my face?"

Unfortunately, our next class started shortly after this so I held a form of Q&A while Jaune, Team RWBY and I were walking to class and immediately regretted doing so as everyone's voices began to blend together in an onslaught of questions, Blake was the only exception to this meaning she either didn't care, wasn't surprised or had nothing to say.

"Guys, calm down, one at a time, Weiss you first."

"Are you, in any way, affiliated with the White Fang?" The question brought memories of Grimm masks and murder; I forced myself to slow my breathing before responding.

"The only connection I have to the White Fang is one of pure hatred and anger; if I find a member I will kill them, painfully."

"Well," Weiss' response echoed the looks I was receiving, an especially distasteful one from Blake "that's good to hear…I think."

"Why do you hate the White Fang? I mean they're fighting for Faunus rights, aren't they?" Yang's voice came from my left.

"My reasons are my own." I replied, the tone of my voice and the glare I shot her way was enough to send a clear message; 'don't bring it up again'.

"Uh, does it have anything to do with you screaming last night?" Jaune's voice arose this time.

"Yeah it-Wait, I was what?" My head shot around to my teammates, all with sheepish looks on their faces, "You should have woken me up earlier if I was too loud."

"I _tried_ to tell them." Weiss spoke up again.

"We thought that you should never wake a person having a nightmare." Ruby's voice got defensive, then wavered with uncertainty, "Or was it sleepwalking people, I can never remember those two."

"Ruby," I began speaking slowly and clearly, "It was sleepwalking people, never wake them up."

"Ohh, that makes more sense."

"The rest of your questions will have to wait until after Oobleck's class is finished." I said walking in. Everyone chose seats close to the front while I chose a place towards the back of the class. The rabbit Faunus from earlier also came into the class and it didn't take a genius to see she was still upset about Cardin.

"'Sup losers," think of the devil and he shall appear, "freak." It was obvious who he was talking to as the offended party sunk lower into her chair.

'Urge to kill, rising, rising, rising'. In an attempt to distract myself from Cardin's presence in the row in front of me I pulled up the sleeve of my right arm and bit down, hard. Sharpened teeth easily piercing flesh. 'Fading, fading.'

Jaunedice, Pt.2

My mind was focused on ignoring Cardin; unfortunately I also began to ignore everything else, that is, until the hyperactive Professor Oobleck asked for Cardin to give his opinion on the Battle of Fort Castle and why it led to a human defeat. "Well," he began, leaning back in his chair, "I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier."

I could feel my eye begin to twitch as I stood up behind Cardin, arm and mouth dripping blood, ears raised, "I'm sorry Mr. Winchester, could you repeat that?" I growled through gritted teeth.

He wouldn't have even made the effort to turn around and answer me if he hadn't seen half the class and, most surprisingly, Oobleck making gestures telling him not to. He smirked as he did so, "I said, it's easier to-What the fuck!?" He attempted to move, but my hand met his shoulder and prevented it.

"That's not what you said." I proclaimed in a sing-song voice before laughing crazily.

"Fang I think you-"

"Stay out of this Weiss." I growled at her. "Now, Cardin, what did you say?"

He regained his composure and in a show of bravado knocked my hand away, "You heard me, freak." There was a sharp inhale from the members of Team RWBY and Jaune.

"Now you see Cardin, the thing is, I really don't like that word."

"Why not freak?" he stood up, trying to use his size as a means of intimidation. "Remind you how much of a freak you are, does it?"

I sighed, "Call us a freak, one more time."

His mouth opened, "Fre-AAGGHH!" I cut him off by slamming his head into the desk.

"We. Don't. Like. That. Word." I punctuated each word with another slam, leaving him with a broken nose and blood dripping onto his uniform. "If anyone needs me I'll be outside, venting." I made my way outside, stopping briefly to speak to the rabbit Faunus, "What's your name?" I asked in what I hoped was a friendly voice.

"V-Velvet." Well that failed epically.

"Let us know if Cardin gives you trouble, 'kay?"

"O-okay, I'll do that, t-thanks".

"No problem, some people need to be more open-minded. Literally if they keep doing what they do, isn't that right, Winchester?" I looked back and saw Cardin attempting to slow the blood flow; I gave him one final glare and walked away.

Why I referred to myself as a multiple is beyond me, it just felt right and it was a perfect way to appear slightly unhinged. Roughly five minutes later and I was following Yang's advice, that is to say I was repeatedly hitting a tree, it also wasn't helping that I was thinking of my family and my survival hinging on the fact I was able to blend in naturally. I continued this way for several minutes before I collapsed against the tree, silently letting the tears make their way down my face, it was at this moment Yang made her appearance, her footsteps crushing dead leaves and sticks before coming to an abrupt halt the same time she let out a gasp. I looked at her and she looked at me, broken, split knuckles, partially healed bite mark and dried blood on my arm and mouth and tears streaking down my face, "It didn't work Yang, it didn't work", I managed between sobs.

"Hey, come here," she pulled me towards her, "what didn't work?"

"I-I-I tried to take your advice, but w-whenever I was calmed down, I just, I felt sad, then guilty and right back to angry. I just want them to go away, I try to tell them but they don't listen."

"Who doesn't listen?" Weiss' voice was behind the next shocked gasp.

"…"

"Fang," Blake was right next to me, "who doesn't listen?" her voice was soft, barely audible.

I broke away from Yang's grip and moved towards a new tree, "My family." I said, "I. Am. NOT. WEAK." Each word was punctuated by me slamming my forehead into the tree.

"What are you doing?" Ruby and Yang moved as one, Ruby pulled me back and Yang caught me as fell.

"Nothing works", I mumbled, "nothing."

"We should get him to a bed." Weiss stated. Yang nodded as she and Blake made a move to support me as I stumbled.

"NO!" I yelled, "No bed. No bed means no sleep, no sleep means no more nightmares and no nightmares makes me happy." Even as I was saying this I could feel my eyelids get heavy and the world start to spin before I inevitably passed out.

 _I was then alone in a dark area, "Well," I started out loud, "I'm all alone, in a dark mysterious zone, in my mind. The only way this could possibly be more ominous is of it was written-" My word were cut short as the word ominous suddenly appeared all around me. "Oh, come on!"_

" _You.", a familiar voice rang out from the darkness, 'No, it can't be, they're dead. Then again, it is my mind therefore I would naturally think of the most traumatic experience in my entire life and capitalize my unconsciousness on it'. "You should be here, with us."_

" _Yes Mother, I know, I've tried, but I, I just can't do it and because you're just a psychosomatic recreation of my memories you would know this."_

" _Join us." My father and sister also appeared, stepping away from the blackness, cuts and bruises on all exposed skin, forcing me to look away. "You are ashamed of what we have become."_

" _I-I couldn't help you, I tried, but they-"_

" _They thought you were one of them." Their voices melted into one as the harsh words assaulted my ears. "You should have shown who you were, but now look at you. You're broken, suicidal, psychotic, angered and weak."_

" _I…have to get my revenge for what they did."_

" _How is killing yourself going to accomplish that?"_

" _I don't know" the whisper escaped my lips._

" _You don't know. You are a Hunter now, use your skills to control yourself and let it go."_

" _No. I can't let it go, I-I hate the nightmares but they are all I have, without them I wouldn't even remember your faces."_

" _Do what you need to do, but remember that the mind is a dangerous place, especially for the unwary."_

Light flooded my vision as my real body opened its eyes, slowly at first taking the time to adjust to the light being focused through the small gap between the heads of my teammates as they loomed over me. "How do you feel?" Blake's question was one I was expecting, however I was not expecting the look of distress on her face.

"Like my head is a watermelon with a pole shoved through it. Why? Something new happen?"

"Your heart kinda, slowed down for a while". Yang clarified.

"And?" I replied, relishing the looks that appeared on their faces. "Happened a lot of times," my voice lowered, "never long enough to be permanent though." Ruby opened her mouth, "Long story, and don't ask." I got out of the bed they had carried me to, "I need a really long walk."

"If you think we are going to let you go on your own after what you did with the trees," Weiss shook her head, "you have one nasty surprise coming your way."

"Fine, whatever." I sighed. "Is it dark out yet?"

"Look out the window and tell me." She opened the curtain to reveal the broken moon of Remnant "Is it dark?" She added sarcastically.

I changed from my uniform into my combat outfit and we walked around the halls for a few minutes in silence before Yang stopped me, "You've mentioned your family twice, what is so bad that they made you smash your face on a tree."

The others also stopped, waiting for an answer. I sighed loudly before answering, "How do I put this?" I struggled to think of how to start my monologue. "Almost eight years ago I watched as my entire family was slaughtered and defiled in front of me. They-" I took a deep breath attempting to calm myself before continuing. "The humans who did it claimed to have been hired by the White Fang to gain sympathy and support for their cause. The only reason I'm even here is because I-I excel at hiding my heritage, I don't even try, it just happens. I'm alive because I'm weak." I blinked away tears and looked at my team mates and was met with shocked expressions.

"Eight years." I nodded at Ruby. "You've kept this quite for eight years?"

"Yep."

Yang spoke up, "So, feel better now that it's in the open?"

"Nope." I shook my head, "Makes it worse actually."

"How can getting your teams support make thing worse?" Weiss' voice sounded understandably confused.

"It just-It proves the fact I can't handle what comes my way. That I need help."

"We all need a little help sometimes, we all feel the moments of weakness." Ruby voiced.

"You don't understand, I can't comprehend my own weakness, I killed that Death Stalker in the Emerald Forest, alone, how can I be weak? I just don't, _cant_ , understand why I feel this way."

"You killed that thing on your own." Pyrrha suddenly spoke up from behind us, "You must have a strong Aura and even stronger Semblance to accomplish such a thing." We all wheeled around to find her casually standing there.

I again shook my head. "My Semblance had nothing to do with it, I don't like to use it during if I can help it, it is normally used for survival."

"Our Semblance defines us, helps shape us into who we will be."

I looked at the floor and spoke quietly, "I guess that means I'm destined to become a monster, a heartless, soulless creature of darkness and hatred hell bent on killing everyone."

"That's a _tad_ dramatic wouldn't you say?" Blake said.

"Honestly no, no it's not, I could prove it, but." I gestured towards Pyrrha, "I'd like to keep this as little known as possible."

"Oh, of course, I didn't mean to intrude. I shall see you tomorrow. Farewell." She walked away as if this was a natural occurrence.

"Well, we're outside" Ruby pointed out, "and it's dark, so no-one is going to see."

"I-uh-well- don't we have classes in the morning, we should probably go." I turned and came face to face with Yang.

"It was your idea to come out here." Hands resting on her hips, she cocked her head.

"No-one asked you to follow me."

"We had to make sure you weren't going to do something stupid enough to kill yourself."

"Of course I'm not. Every time I try my nights become worse, I've learned that the longer I'm happier, the better my nights tend to be."

"What about just then, didn't look that bad from where I was standing."

"Me either."

"Nor I."

"You seemed fine."

"I know, sometimes-I don't know, they just end with me talking to a psychological reconstruction of my family in such a way that ends with me giving myself a pep talk or a suicide talk."

"That was unexpected." Weiss stated.

"So, you want to see my Semblance. Promise me that you will not treat me any differently than normal because of any of this."

They looked at each other before Ruby nodded and spoke, "Of course we won't."

"Yeah," Blake piped up, "Not like you can summon Grimm or anything."

I grasped a smoke bomb in my hand, focusing on the form of a Beowolf, "Not that far off actually." I dropped it and a cloud of smoke hid my form as I changed into a slightly larger than average Beowolf.

"Where did he go?"

"I can't see him."

"If that Faunus riff-raff ran off I swear-" Weiss' voice stopped as she noticed my standing in her peripheral vision.

"Did he run off and leave us with a Beowolf to fight?" Yang stated more than asked.

Blake approached my taller form, "I don't think he would do that." Her hand reached up, palm flat, judging my reaction. "Besides, have you ever seen any kind of Grimm behave like this?" I moved my head forward so it nudged her hand, which was immediately yanked back. Giving as best a wave I could in this form I did a small spin and rose up a cloud of dust. I regained my normal form and took the distraction to yet again sneak behind them all.

"What are we looking at?" I inquired. There were varying degrees of surprise to my reappearance ranging from Weiss' small stiffening to Ruby jumping and being caught bridal-style by Yang.

"So, Weiss, 'Faunus riff-raff' huh," she averted her gaze and looked at the ground, "I have been called worse today, so I'ma let that slide." I smiled.

"Hey freak." My smile dropped as Cardin's voice resounded across the empty courtyard. "I owe you an ass-kicking."

"Is he being serious?" I whispered to my team. "Did he not just see me do that?"

"Uh-huh." They nodded in synchronicity. I turned and found Cardin in full combat gear, mace resting on his shoulder.

"What, no bravery? Don't have the element of surprise now do ya, weirdo?"

I drew my weapons, "Girls, could you be kind enough to find Ozpin, and probably a doctor, definitely a doctor." I threw MaV on the ground and walked towards Cardin. They exchanged looks before deciding to avoid any reasoning and ran in two different directions.

I held my hands up, "I don't want to hurt you Cardin. Well, actually that's a lie, I do want to hurt you, badly, but I don't want to kill you. Okay that's a lie too." Always give them one chance to back down, be the better man, that way its self-defence.

"You know, it's cute that you think you stand a chance after throwing away your weapons."

"Cardin, you don't seem to know a lot so I'll let you in on a secret. I don't need my weapons because I _am_ a weapon."

He came in with a swing, ducking under this I swept his legs out from under him and, as he fell back, slammed a fist into his chest plate, slightly denting it. He laid there in stunned silence for a few seconds before his hand shot up and slammed into my face, I brought my hands up to my face as the reaction caused my eyes to water. He took advantage of this and swung his mace into my ribs.

Regaining composure I stood up, "Good hit, strong, not as strong as a Death Stalker but, you know, good."

"Like you could do any better."

"Actually, we can." I gave a wide smile, blood from my nose flowing freely. "Tell me Cardin, do you fear the Grimm?"

"The Grimm are nothing."

"Hypothetically, which one would you have the most trouble with?"

"I don't see-"

"Let's put this in the open shall we, you only have a mace, specially designed for close quarters combat so what would happen if you came face to face with…I dunno, a Nevermore."

His face contorted into confusion, "Is this supposed to be going somewhere?"

"Not really, no. Just making small talk before I kill you, well, I could kill you, but I won't, I'll just _nearly_ kill you." My form blurred as I reinforced my abilities with those of the creatures of Grimm. I launched a trio of punches at Cardin's face before dropping and slamming a powerful fist into his groin, causing him to double over; I then took a few steps back and watched as he struggled to stand, taking an odd joy in watching his pained movements.

"This one may be different Cardin, but it is definitely _not_ a freak."

He looked up and fearful blue eyes met deranged crimson, grimace met wild grin. "You-You're right."

"What?" I asked with genuine confusion.

"You're not a freak. What you are is worse. You're a monster."

"Monster? You want to see a monster? I'll show you a monster." Smoke began to rise around me as I stared into Cardin's eyes.

"That's enough, Mr. Nightshade." Ozpin finally made his presence known, no doubt watching for several minutes prior. I shot a glance in his direction and saw Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang standing behind him, almost hiding.

"Listen to the Headmaster, freakazoid."

"That's. Not. Even. A. Real. Word." I lunged towards Cardin and took him to the ground using fists and palms, at one stage I slammed my head into his and ignored the stars that flashed in my vision. A dark figure slammed into me and knocked me away from Cardin, this figure then sat on my back, preventing me from getting up. I struggled to remove the weight from my back, snarling and growling while doing so, before giving up and lying flat on the ground.

"You finished?" Blake's voice said from above me. I remained silent as she got off and my breathing ability was restored. "You really did a number on Cardin."

I ignored her and made my way straight to Yang. I stared at her for a moment before breaking into a smile, "That actually works."

"Uh-what?"

"Releasing anger via physical combat. Genius."

All eyes fell on Yang as she attempted to free herself from the metaphorical pit I dug for her. "What-No-I didn't-I never said to do _that_."

"I take it you feel better?" Ozpin directed at me.

"Yep, I definitely do."

"Girls please escort your team member back to his dorm; you all have a big day tomorrow. I'll help the good doctor carry Cardin back."

The walk back was mostly quiet with the exception of my humming. I was stopped by Ruby before I could open the door, "What was that about?" She demanded, voice uncharacteristically commanding.

"Please clarify as to what we are talking about?"

"You could've killed him!"

"He's fine." I shrugged.

"He was barely breathing!"

Realisation dawned on me 'Maybe I took it to far.'

'He deserved it.'

'No-one deserves to die.'

'Then why are you here?' I began to panic a little, "They can fix him right, he'll be okay?"

"He will be, eventually. Although it might take a few days before he is 100% again."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "So…shall we?" Gesturing towards the closed door. Weiss opened the door and we were all surprised to see a fifth bed in the corner opposite the hanging one. "I guess this one's mine?"

"I suppose."

"It definitely appears that way."

"Maybe."

"Every other bed is taken so it looks like it is."

Everyone had their input as we proceeded, in unison, to fall into bed and fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

The following day a large group of us, Cardin and his team present and looking none the worse after last night, walking through a forest akin to the painting in our room behind Goodwitch. "Yes students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but, we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest and I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so."

I looked around and found Cardin giving me the evil eye before Jaune bumped into him and he moved his gaze.

"Each of you is to gather one jars worth of Red Sap." Goodwitch continued. "However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm," I glanced towards the members of Team RWBY with a smile, "so be sure to stay by your teammates and we will rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Have fun." She added.

"Should we talk about last night Fang? You've been ignoring me more than anyone else, I'm your teammate and I need to trust you, can I?" Blake pulled me aside from the others.

"Of course, it's just, I don't want to slip up and mention anything about you being a Faunus when you haven't told everyone yet." Her eyes widened at this. "Sometimes it's easy to tell who others are when you hide yourself away." I replied to her unasked question.

"How-".

"Day one. Everyone has their own scent." I tapped my nose then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed."

Blake nodded to herself then did something unexpected. I winced as her arms wrapped around me in a bear hug, "Thank you." She whispered. Her nails, sharper than expected, pricked my back through my clothing, slightly piercing skin.

"Blake," I managed to get out. "Nails."

"Oh, right. Sorry." She apologized.

"Hey, it's alright. Not the worst I've gotten. We should probably…" I lifted the jar pointedly.

"Yes, of course."

It was quite as we filled the jars. "Fang?" Blake broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I-I need to tell someone this."

"Tell someone what?"

"You have to understand that this was a long time ago."

I took a step forward, "Blake, what are telling me?"

"IusedtobeamemberoftheWhiteFang." She quickly said.

"That was…fast. I didn't understand that, please repeat?"

She took a deep breath and her golden eyes showed her fear. "I used to be part of the White Fang."

My brain took a few seconds to process this information and, upon completion, I crushed the jar in my hand, spilling sap onto the ground and sending glass into my hand.

"For what it's worth-". She began

"Why would you even begin to think that I am the best person to tell this to?!" I leaned against a tree, "You're not anymore though?" I sighed.

"No, not anymore."

"What made you leave?"

"I-"

Her response was cut off as both our Scrolls went off, showing messages from Ruby. "Let's head back." Blake said with a sigh.

"Yes, lets." I followed her and we soon found Ruby, Weiss and Yang, with their jars filled. I then realised that I hadn't removed the shards in my hand. With each pull I winced a little. As we approached the rest of our team I pulled an angled piece of glass roughly three inches long. 'That was a mistake.' The cuts freely allowed for blood to flow which I attempted to hide by holding my hands together as the skin began to slowly knit itself together.

Forever Fall, Pt.2

A loud roar echoed through the trees as we sprinted to our team. "Did you hear that?" I asked Blake.

"How could I not have heard that?"

"Point taken." I spotted an Ursa towering over Jaune, "Over there." I pointed. "Blake, find the others, I'll help Jaune."

"He looks like he can handle himself." As she was saying this the Ursa brought its massive paw down and slammed into Jaune's shield, knocking him down. "Fine, be careful."

"I'm always careful." I said running to help Jaune, skidding to a stop when I saw that he was defending Cardin, who was lying on the floor watching Jaune with a look akin to awe.

A second Ursa made its presence known by stumbling out of the thick forest, stomping towards Cardin, 'Can't believe I'm gonna do this'. I charged the Ursa as it began to swing at Cardin, slamming into its side with the force of a Death Stalker, sending it to the ground. A quick slash with MaV and it was soon missing a head, turning around I also saw that Jaune had decapitated his Ursa as well; I would venture a guess that he had some form of help. I looked at the surroundings and saw Ruby, Blake and Pyrrha watching, the latter lowering her hand, 'Curious, very curious.' "Jaune, you good?"

"Yeah, I'm good." He cracked a smile before setting his face and helping Cardin up. I left to re-join the bystanders before I again stopped, the smell of Grimm emanating from their direction, I peered into the tree-line behind them, making out the glowing red eyes of what I would assume to be a Beowolf. It appeared to be smarter than other Grimm, setting an ambush as it stealthily crept from the shadows. I made a full paced sprint towards them, not having time to yell a warning, I lunged for it as it swept its claw towards its closest target, Blake. I was seconds too slow as the blow connected and threw Blake into a tree; she rebounded off the hard wood and lay motionless. I landed on top of the Beowolf and glanced over to the others, "Help her, this one's mine." It threw me off and I quickly got to my feet, determined to protect my friends. It made a run towards the others and I hastily grabbed one of the spikes on its back, attempting to slow it down I ripped the spike off. To the Grimm's credit, he didn't react much apart from an annoyed growl, which turned into a whimper as the spike found a new home in its head, dropping it to its knees centimetres from the downed Faunus.

"Is she-" I began.

"She's fine." Yang replied, removing her hand from Blake's neck after checking for a pulse. "Just having a little catnap."

I grinned as Yang made the unintentional joke. "Good, that's…really good." I picked up Blake and carried her as we headed for the rendezvous point.

Ruby slided up next to me, "Soooo", she drew out the word. "You and Blake."

"Me and Blake?"

"Come on, it's pretty obvious, the way you look at her, the way she looks at you when you're not watching."

"She does that?" I said, excitement creeping into my voice.

"Pffft, naw. But, y'know, I could drop a few hints to her."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks Ruby but I don't think she-". Blake twitched a little, arms stretching as if to gain support. I wrapped her arms around my neck and we kept going.

"You realise she is, in fact awake right now." Weiss added.

"Yes Weiss I do, I was seeing how long she would take to start walking."

The accused locked her gaze as she looked at me, "Why walk when you can be carried?" She grinned. I released my grip and hers tightened around my neck. I gave her a smirk as she set herself down and scowled at me, "Why even bother?" she threw her hands up dramatically, before they snapped to her waist, a groan escaped her.

"That doesn't sound good."

"Gee Yang, you think?" I said sarcastically. "Let me see."

"I-"

"Blake, listen, if your ribs are broken, walking will only make it worse and take longer to heal, trust me." She lifted the side of her shirt and undershirt, revealing a large bruise; I gently touched the area with my fingers, "Where is it worst? Here or here?" I moved from the edge to the centre. Her hiss of pain told that it was the second, "I'm not the best judge, but I'd say that they're broken, a professional opinion would be better, but as is we don't know." She lowered her shirt over the area, careful not to make contact with her injury. "Hop on."

"What?"

I rolled my shoulders, "The Fang Express will be departing shortly, would all injured team members please board." I joked.

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, I carried you with this didn't I?" I held up the hand still slick with my blood. "I think I got this." She climbed onto my back and Yang was the next to talk while we walked.

"So how did that happen, also where is your Sap?" she demanded.

"Uh, yeah about that, those are both very good questions; as such I shall answer them with two words." I looked at them all "Listen very carefully because I'm only going to say this once. I." Insert dramatic pause. "Tripped."

They almost fell over from the stupidity of the build-up. "You tripped?" Weiss' tone was one of disbelief, "Onto what, a cactus?" Ruby appeared next to her.

"Yeah." Holding her hand out for a high-five, before realising one wasn't coming and shuffling away.

"Now that you mention it," I started, "no. I just fell. Over nothing. And the jar broke. In my hand."

"I don't believe it."

"Neither do I."

"Totally a lie."

"Don't believe me, but Blake was there and she saw it, didn't you?" I looked over my shoulder to see Blake fully asleep. "Thanks for the backup." I shook my head. The return journey back to Beacon was even less eventful than after the Emerald Forest. I did notice Jaune staying away from Cardin and closer to his team, the opposite of our entry.

It was dark by the time we returned to Beacon and thus I laid Blake down in her bed and made sure that her bruise was healing, which it was. "I've never seen you like this before." Ruby's voice causing me to turn around.

"Like what? Caring? Am I not allowed to care for anyone on my team, is that what you're trying to say?" I retaliated, faking annoyance.

"I-"

"Hey, calm down, she was only trying-" I cut Yang off before she could continue.

"I know what she was doing, believe me, I would do this for any of you here. You guys also need to recognise when someone is acting."

"You were what!?" Ruby, Weiss and Yang yelled in sync.

"I guess I'm just that good. Anyway, if you don't mind, I think I'll be going for a shower. Later."

A quick rush of water later and I returned to find the team asleep in their respective beds, I followed suit, knowing that Ruby did have a point; I haven't been that way for a fairly long time.


	9. Chapter 8

The following day, Weiss came up with the idea of going to the city of Vale; so naturally we all went with nary a question. Upon arrival a large banner with 'WELCOME TO VALE' printed on the front was being hoisted up in the main street.

Weiss broke the long silence with an excited tone, "The Vytal festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful."

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss." Ruby noted. "It's kinda weirding me out."

"I have to agree on that." I took on a tour guides voice. "The smile of the Ice Queen is indeed a rare sight, but beware, for if you gaze for too long it will surely be your undoing."

She turned, "How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world. There will be dances, parades, and a tournament." She returned to walking "Oh, the amount of planning and organisation that goes into this event is simply breathtaking."

"Speaking of breathtaking, maybe you should, y'know, take a breath." I piped up, smiling.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang scowled, arms crossed.

"Quiet you two."

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks."

"It's so boring here." I dragged out.

Ruby pinched her nose, "They smell like fish."

Weiss looked at a docked ship. "I've heard that students visiting from Vaccuo will be arriving by ship today, and as a representative", she placed emphasis on the word, "of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom."

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake translated.

Weiss scoffed, "You can't prove that."

The others went to investigate the break in at a Dust shop, I followed but quickly zoned out until.

"You thinkin' the, uh, White Fang?" One of the police officers asked his partner.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." His buddy replied.

"Hmmph, the White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss spoke aloud.

"What's your problem?" Blake responded with hidden animosity.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

This time I spoke up, "The White Fang are not nutcases; they're smart, resourceful and tactical."

"True, they're also a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake added.

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet." Weiss retorted.

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of Downtown Vale."

"Blake's got a point." Ruby entered the conversation. "Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago, maybe it was him?"

"That doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal. No offence." She directed at me.

"Oh, no. Why would _I_ be offended when my entire race has just been prejudiced and insulted in front of me?"

"Yeah, Weiss. I mean, that's not necessarily true." Yang placed her input, trying to defuse the situation.

A voice behind us cried out, "Hey! Stop that Faunus!"

We turned to see a tailed teen around our age leaping from the boat Weiss was eying earlier, before running with the two detectives from the Dust shop giving chase. He ran past us before looking at us and winking at Blake, my hand involuntarily closed and I realised something. 'Am I jealous, of HIM?'

"Well Weiss," Yang spoke, "You wanted to see the competition. And there it goes."

"Quick, we have to observe him." The two of them ran off, followed by Ruby, while I stood with Blake. We looked at each other, then the others before following. I purposely lagged behind, intent on keeping an eye on everyone; this quickly failed as I lost sight of them and had to rely on smells and assumptions to find them again. By the time I found them Weiss and Blake locked in an argument. Ruby and Yang, accompanied by a new girl, 'No scent, interesting' stood silent and spectated.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate, he's a person" Blake said, angrily strolling to Weiss.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The Heiress' voice dripping with sarcasm before taking a serious tone, "Would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan? Or this lamp-post as a lamp-post?"

I glanced at Ruby and Yang, "I'm leaving." I growled through gritted teeth.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to Beacon so I don't do what I'm considering doing." Glaring daggers at Weiss' back before turning and walking away.

It was peaceful in the empty room at Beacon, I attempted to sleep but my brain was wired. It was soon dark and the room still empty. I heard the door open and acted as if I was asleep.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem." Weiss said voice angry but frustrated. 'Great they're still going at it.'

"That _is_ the problem."

"You realise you're defending an organisation that hates humanity don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil."

"There's no such thing as pure evil. Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like _you_ , that force the White Fang to take drastic measures." Blake's voice rising.

"If there is no such thing as pure evil, then explain him." I opened my eyes a fraction and was, admittedly, only mildly surprised to see Weiss pointing at me, I quickly shut my eyes again, and keeping with the ruse of being asleep, mumbled nonsense while slightly shifting my weight.

"Don't you dare drag him into this!"

"Think about it, what has he done since he came here? He doesn't care about anything but his revenge, he won't give us any information, won't talk to us. He's nearly killed a student without showing remorse and he can turn into a Grimm. The last Grimmshifters were killed long ago. They were dangerous; they couldn't control themselves and their minds fractured, Grimm instincts taking over. If that happens to Fang, we're all as good as dead, you've seen him, you've heard about his family, he's already dangerous to people like Cardin!" She snapped back.

"And if he hears you then I'm sure he'll be worse to a friend who betrayed him!" Blake shouted back, louder than Weiss.

"As if he can hear me, look at him, out like a light."

"Yeah if that light is the Sun." I sat up in the bed. "You have roughly five seconds to give me a reason not to throw you out that window for being a racist, discriminatory, judgemental _bitch_. One."

"This is what I'm talking about."

"Three." Getting out of the bed and moving towards her.

"I'm a victim." She blurted out.

"And that is my cue to leave you to talk about it. Blake, Ruby, Yang." I nodded to each of them, all of which were in a shocked silence. "I'll be just outside." I adopted a darker tone. "Weiss, I will be outside."

I exited and the moment the door closed the voices inside resumed. Moments later there was a Blake's voice, louder than the others, "Maybe we were just sick and tired of being pushed around!" This was followed by an abrupt silence before she ran from the room with blinding speed, dodging around me and disappearing from sight. Ruby was the next out, calling for her team mate.

"Ruby, what happened?" I nearly demanded.

"I-we-she-"

I placed my hands on her shoulders, "What happened?" She avoided my eyes and looked to the floor. "Yang?" I inquired. Her only response was a slight twitch of her eyes in Weiss' direction. "What did you do?!"

Her response was muted, "Nothing, she-"

"I will ask one more time. What. Did. You. DO!?" Silence followed as I stared at her. I glanced at the others and followed their gaze to my right arm, now similar to a Beowolf's. I stared in awe at the new addition to my repertoire, opening and closing the palm a few times, before smiling, satisfied that I could alter the potency of my Semblance. "I bet none of the Grimmshifters could do this, could they Weiss?"

She quickly recovered from the shock and replied with fear besetting her venomous tone. "Actually, the records say that one of the last things they learned before they went batshit nutso was that."

"Nah, it's cool." I shrugged allowing the arm to regain humanity.

"What?" All three responded in unison.

"The difference between me and them. I'm already nuts, this ain't gonna do shit. Now, where did Blake run off to?"

"I'm sorry, but you just threatened me, now you're acting all nice. Are you insane?"

"Pretty sure I just confirmed that less than ten seconds ago."

"Maybe we should wait out the night? See if Blake comes back by morning."

"Excellent suggestion Ms. Xiao Long. To bed!" I turned to enter the room but the door evidently closed meaning I more or less face-planted the door. Opening the door I repeated, "To bed" before entering and falling on my bed, falling asleep.

Late Sunday we went looking for Blakey in Vale, one last time. 'They still haven't explained why she ran away, they seem to avoid it like a plague'.

Yang's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "Weiss come on, she's one of our team mates."

"Is she?" The Ice Queen's voice as cold as her nickname, "We all heard what she said."

"Weiss." Ruby's voice radiated disapproval and warning.

"Maybe she is, maybe not. What matters right now is finding her, she could be in danger." I entered the conversation.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what she was." Weiss shot back.

"Knew what? The fact that she's a Faunus. Knew it when I met her."

"A member of the White Fang, right underneath our noses."

"Knew that too."

"I just hope she's okay." Ruby mumbled.

"What do you mean, you knew? And you still trusted her?"

"Of course I trust her; she hasn't done anything to me."

"But you said they-"

I held up a hand to stop her. "I highly doubt she had anything to do with my family, Weiss, we're almost the same age, meaning she was eight or nine at the time, I really doubt she was involved. I accepted it; maybe you should too and just get over it."


	10. Chapter 9

"Blake? Where are you?" Ruby called out.

"Blake?" Yang called.

"Blakey?" I followed suit.

Weiss stayed quiet for this, "Weiss, you're not helping."

"Oh, you know who might be able to help? The police."

"Weiss." Ruby groaned, annoyed.

"It was just an idea." Weiss defended.

"Yeah, a bad one."

"Why is that?"

"There are two ways one could take that suggestion. Way one, we get the police to help us find our missing team mate because, well, she's missing and she's our friend or, way two, we get the police to help us find our missing team mate because she was part of the White Fang." I clarified.

"I think we should at least hear her side of the story before jumping to any conclusions." Yang interjected.

" _I_ think when we hear it, you'll all realise I was right."

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today." A new voice caused everyone to spin around and find the girl from a few days ago following us.

"Aaah, Penny, where did you come from?" Ruby got her voice back first.

"Hey guys," her hand rose almost robotically, "what are you up to?"

"Uhhh."

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang spoke up.

Penny's eyes widened slightly, "Ohh, you mean the Faunus girl."

"Wait how did you know that?" I asked.

"Uh, the cat ears." Penny answered the question as if it were common knowledge.

"What cat ears?" Yang asked. "She wears a…bow." Realisation dawned on the team.

"She does like tuna a lot." Ruby whispered

"So, where is she?" Penny asked.

"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday."

Penny gasped and quickly walked towards Ruby before grabbing her arms. "That's terrible. Well don't you worry Ruby, my friend, I won't rest until we find your teammate."

"Was she like this when you met her?" I whispered to Yang.

"Pretty much, yeah." Came the hushed reply.

"We're okay, aren't we guys?" Ruby finished explaining something to Penny. Somehow both Weiss and Yang had silently slipped away at the same time, leaving the three of us.

I shrugged casually and followed as Ruby and Penny began to walk.

"So, Blake is your friend?"

"Yes Penny, she is." I answered.

"But you're mad at her?" she asked, confused.

Ruby took the question, "Yes, well…we're not. Weiss is."

"Is she friends with Blake?"

"Yeah that's kinda up in the air right now."

"But why?"

"Well, you see. Blake might not be who we thought she was."

Penny gasped again. "Is she a man?"

"No, no Penny, she's- I don't know what she is, she didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off."

"I don't have a lot of friends. But if I did I would want them to talk to me about things."

Silence followed and Ruby's eyes flickered to me before reverting to the ground. "Me too."

A familiar scent came through the air. I turned to Penny and Ruby, "I know where she is."

"You do?"

"How?"

"Just one of the things that I know."

"Sensational."

"So, where is she?"

"The docks."

"But they smell like fish", she complained.

"The other dock, with the cargo of Dust."

"Seriously, how do you know this?"

"Because she's right there." I pointed at the lower area of where we were and saw someone aiming a cane at the Monkey Faunus while Blake watched from a distance after dodging a falling shipping container.

Ruby rushed to the edge and yelled to draw the attention of the cane-gunman. "Hey!" her voice echoed across the long distance.

He looked up, "Hello Red, isn't it past your bedtime?"

Penny came forward, "Ruby, Fang, are these people your friends?"

"Penny get back", Ruby warned. A sharp whistle resounded before an explosion swept Ruby and I off our feet. Penny approached the edge, ready to drop off. "Penny, wait. Stop." Ruby pleaded.

"Don't worry Ruby. I'm combat ready." She declared. I got up and joined her as her backpack opened and a sword floated out, quickly splitting into ten. She jumped off the ledge and started to attack the White Fang members.

"She is my favourite person right now." I said to Ruby, before dropping off and attacking also. Each kill was fun; they brought happiness and warmth, although that was probably the blood of the dead.

All were dying when a new player stepped onto the field, no words were spoken, but her gaze met mine and I began to grow warmer, slowly at first, before I felt flames licking at my back and rushed to take off my burning jacket and shirt. I stood, immobilised, as the mysterious woman's eyes moved to the side, following her gaze I watched as members of the White Fang killed Yang, who had strangely appeared, and Ruby before Weiss drew her rapier, Myrtenaster, and slid it through Blake, before removing it, cleaning the blade on the downed Faunus' clothes before sheathing it, eyes meeting mine the entire time, a smile on her face. Oddly at this moment I regained control of my legs, "You BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed as I ran, tears blurring my vision, I lunged several feet and received a shipping container to the face after she moved.

I growled in frustration as she spoke, voice distorted, "Fang, I-".

"NO, there is no way out of this. You killed her, let me return the favour." I threw Mercy at her and, while she was preoccupied dodging drew Vengeance and stealthily crept up behind her, blade at her throat, "Count yourself lucky I'm making this quick, it's more than you deserve." My eyes flicked to the mysterious woman, still staring. Moments before I slid the blade for the kill, she broke eye contact and walked away, leaving me holding a very scared Ruby.

"Please, don't. Please." Her words soft, pleading.

"Ruby, but you-Weiss she-Blake-I don't understand."

"Fang." I spun to find Blake standing, in perfect health. "Let her go, now."

I complied, "But, I saw Weiss-"

"She was never here."

"I saw-"

"Nothing excuses this kind of behaviour." Ruby snapped, holding her neck, "Weiss was right, you are dangerous."

"I saw her kill Blake!" This time I snapped. "I watched it; she kept her eyes on mine the entire time it was slow. Drawn out. I saw the person I care about the most fall and I was unable to stop it!" I said before I could stop myself.

"You saw what you wanted to see."

"No, what the fuck is wrong with you? Why would I want to see that? I love Blake. I would never…" I looked to where the woman once stood. "I saw what she wanted me to see."

"'She'? Who is 'she'?" Blake spoke before Ruby.

"I- I don't know, but she set my jacket on fire and it looks like she might have some form of illusion at her disposal."

"Your jacket is fine." Blake picked it up and showed me, "Not a scorch mark on it."

"Thank you." She handed it over, "Ruby, I am truly sorry, I would never hurt anyone on our team, even Weiss, without reason. I understand if you don't need me anymore."

She took her time before answering, "No secrets?"

"No secrets."

"Good," She held out her hand which I shook, "Now, where are Weiss and Yang?"

As if on cue they both appeared. I whispered to Blake, "I need to leave, tell the others I'll see the back at Beacon." She nodded and I left the girls to talk about what had happened.


	11. Chapter 10

I sat on my bed, talking with Cardin; he brought a bottle smelling strongly of ethanol, he was also fairly drunk, explaining why I could tolerate him.

"All in all", he slurred his words, "I just want you to know, that I apologise for the way I've been to you and tell you that you're a great mate, mate."

I honestly was amazed at how he could still manage to form complete sentences, "We're not really friends, Cardin."

"Don't ruin this, Fang. I should probably leave."

"Yep."

He left, offering the half empty bottle as a peace offering, I took it from him and swallowed a mouthful 'Not bad, oddly sweet' I chugged the rest and felt the effects nearly immediately. My vision began to blur as I rushed to open the window, dropping the bottle outside and gasping for air. At that moment the door slammed open and I spun, confronted with an angry Yang strutting towards me. "Hey, you guys are back, now it's a party!" I was unable to say more as the brawler in front of me grabbed me by the neck and slammed me into the wall.

"You almost killed my sister. WHY!?" She demanded, loosening her grip slightly, red eyes burning into mine.

"Uh-"

"They told me what you said but I'd like to hear it from you personally."

"You know what I know. At least I think you know what I know, you might actually think you know what I know, when in fact you do not know whether or not I know what you think I know because, in fact, I know that you don't know what you think I know because you want to think I know what you want me to think I know."

"Uh…What?"

I looked over her shoulder at Blake, "Hi, you look great without a hole in your stomach."

"…"

I was slapped by Yang, "Are you drunk?"

"I'm un-sober, if that's what you're asking."

Her eyes narrowed, "Cardin. Why was he here?"

"Didn't you know, me and him are tight" I crossed my fingers and showed her, "like this. See. We're like bros but not really." I then spouted five minutes of gibberish before wrapping my arms around Yang, "You are really, really strong."

"U-um…thanks?" She responded, confused, blushing slightly.

I let her go and staggered to Weiss, "I think…we should be buddies." I slurred out, resting a finger on her forehead.

"Yeah, he is _definitely_ drunk."

"But Weiss," I pouted, "I thought we were a team, don't you want to be friends?" I then sat in the middle of the room and folded my arms.

"I think you should get some sleep." Ruby interjected.

I held up a finger, "Ssshhh." grinning at Blake, "Somebody has cat-NIP." I shouted the last part of the word and stood. "I wonder whose it is. Can't be mine, can't be Ruby's she looks like she has a dog for a pet and so does Yang. No way is it the resident Ice Queen's, it has no effect on humans and she" I waved a finger at her, "doesn't like cats. That leaves one person, the only logical person that the catnip behind Blake's books belongs to. And that person is…Penny!" I declared, nodding.

"Okay" Blake guided me to my bed, "I think you've had a _little_ too much to drink."

"Why?"

"Penny has never been in here that's why." She hissed.

I stopped and forced Blake to start pulling, "That makes it even more likely." The others groaned. "Think about it, where better to hide something than where you have _never_ been." Blake pulled me forward and the others pushed before I yelled out, "GRAVITY!" and relaxed my body, letting the forces of nature drop me forward. I landed on top of Blake, faces inches apart, hers was red and burning with embarrassment and something else, something…new, I then looked at her and whispered, "You have really nice eyes" before standing up and falling over again, passed out.


End file.
